


"Switch Day"

by J000liet



Series: School Teachers Need Romance Too! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Grade Teacher Suga, First Graders are harder to deal with than high schoolers, Fluffy Cats, History Teacher Daichi, Job Switching, Kissing Booths, M/M, Suga is Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Due to uneven numbers, Daichi, a high school teacher, has to go teach the first grade. And the teacher is an angel. And... he's doomed.





	"Switch Day"

* * *

Daichi groaned. Curse uneven numbers. Now… he was the only high school teacher teaching something not in the high school.

He enjoyed “Switch Day”. All the faculty would be assigned a teacher (pretty much always in their division) to switch classes with for the day. So like Kuroo, the chemistry teacher, was switching with the 9th grade natural science teacher Bokuto. And the only person that Daichi knew wasn’t allowed to switch was the school nurse, Asahi. Although, that was probably for everyone’s own good. Daichi didn’t know how the hell Asahi could manage being the ONLY nurse for a kindergarten through 12th grade (7-12 having a boarding option). And to be honest, if Asahi had to be a history teacher… his students would tear him apart. The thing that got him was that Kageyama (gym teacher for the younger kids) was switching with his boyfriend. Daichi called BS on that one… but Headmaster Ukai and Division Coordinator Takeda said they put the names into a computer generator with specifications and the like and just ran it.

So Daichi was stuck. He looked at the lesson plan and sighed.

**Switching with:** Sugawara Koushi

**Grade:** 1

**Special Notes** : Hayato is (very severely) allergic to nuts of any type. Aoyama has panic attacks. Chiyo gets picked on by Miia and Mayoi.

 

_ Look on the bright side _ , he told himself,  _ it’s first grade. How hard can it be? _

  
  
  
  


The answer. Very.

  
  


He got to the door 15 minutes before the bell rang for the start of school.

“Please be nice to Sawamura-sensei.” A voice floated through the semi-open door.

“Yes, Suga-sensei.” Came a chorus.

“Now, no switching names. No switching seats. No teasing Sawamura-sensei or eachother. Do the homework he assigns. Don’t change the class rules. Don’t make up class rules. Understand?”

“Yes, Suga-sensei.”

“Now, Sawamura-sensei is standing right outside, so I’m going to say hello and then head out.”

Daichi tensed. He had been spotted!!  _ RETREAT! RETREAT RE-angel! _

“Hello, Sawamura-sensei.”

“Dai-” he cleared his throat. “Daichi is fine.”

“Well, my names Sugawara Koushi. But everyone calls me Suga.” He smiled and held out his hand.

_ Don’t call him Mr. Sugar. DON’t CALL HIM MR. SUGAR!  _ “Nice to meet you, Suga-sensei.”

  
  


_ Nailed it. _   
  


 

“Anything special I should know about your classes?” Suga bit his lip.

“They’ll try to talk you out of the pop quizzes. Don’t let them.” Daichi sighed. “They aren’t allowed to leave until the second bell. The high school has three. The first one is the five minute warning, the second is the end of class and the third is the start of class.”

“Let them go at the second. Take attention at the third.”

“There are check marks by some names in the notebook. That means they’re tardy. This week the color is purple.”

“Understood.”

“That’s about it. The names have pictures next to them, so name switching isn’t really an issue and they can sit wherever they want, unless it’s noted in the file that they can’t sit next to someone.”

“Okay.”

“Kuroo, Bokuto, and I usually eat lunch together, so if you’re looking for people to sit with at lunch they’re good.”

“Thanks for that!” Suga smiled. The only one I think whose remaining who knows how lunch works Yachi. She’s taking over Lev’s second grade class and Lev is taking her spot while YamaYama is taking Hinata’s. Something I forgot to note, you have to walk them to the other classrooms when they have classes there. So today it’s art and gym. But you also have to eat lunch with then and walk them to recess.”

“Understood.” Daichi nodded. 

“Everything else should be in the packet that they gave us.”

“Same here.” Daichi smiled back.

“I’ll see you at the end of the day?”

“Yeah.”

“Alrighty.” Suga opened the door and everyone ran back to their seats. “Everyone this is Sawamura-sensei. I want a good report about all of you.”

“Yes Suga-sensei!”

“Good.” He grabbed his bag by the door. “Bye everyone.”

“Bye Suga-sensei!” They all waved.

Suga left the room and suddenly, 24 little eyes were looking at him like they were going to eat him alive.

_ Suga come back! _

  
  
  
  


Free period. Right before lunch. Why weren’t teachers given nap time?

So far he had stopped four fights (three over the squishy grips in Chiyo’s desk and one over the fancy eraser that Kohina had.  _ 1st graders love office supplies… _ Daichi guessed.). He had caught five students trying to change seats, three students trying to change the schedule. Half the class trying to convince him that their names were different than they actually were. And the icing on the cake was that they hadn’t even left the classroom yet.

They had an hour in the library after recess, then art, then math and science (he was pretty certain that Suga had changed the schedule to accommodate baking soda volcano just for him), before heading to the gym for PE as the last class of the day.

Right now, though, it was free time. They could do anything they wanted, as long as it was in the classroom. A lot of the students had pushed their desks together and drawing or talking to each other. A handful of students were reading in the bean bags in the corner, three girls were talking in an old bathtub full of pillows, and one student (Kaisei, he thought her name was) was doing some sort of yarn, needle point, sewing, craft thing all on her own at her desk.

He reviewed the procedure for the second half of the day.

**_The students will probably rearrange their desks during free period. This is fine. You don’t have recess duty today, so you can put them back in place during that. Monitor them STRICTLY in the library. They will try to disobey the librarian. Keep them away from the baking soda and vinegar and only go to the bus circle, no farther, or they will think it’s second recess. You don’t have to stay for PE, but you do have to get them back at the end of the day. They know where to go at the end of the day to get picked up, so just let them do that on their own. DON’T GET IN THE WAY OF THE STAMPED!_ **

Daichi read the warnings for the second half of the day and sighed.

First grade was hard!

* * *

Suga was not used to the maturity of high schoolers.

“Hello!” He waved to Daichi’s homeroom class. “My name is Sugawara-sensei and I usually teach in the first grade.”

“Hello, Sugawara-sensei!”

_ They could say his name! _ He felt like he could cry!

Suga nodded and the second bell rang. “That's the second bell. Let me take attendance.” The grade book seemed to be the only thing on Daichi’s desk that was organized. Purple pen in hand he called out names one by one, matching the face to the paper. Everyone present and accounted for, he began class.

“So as I said I’m Sugawara-sensei. Sawamura-sensei and I switched classes today, so please don’t blame me for the lesson plan.”

There was a light chuckle from the group at that.

“What do you teach?” A boy asked.

“First grade.”

“Sawamura-sensei’s getting eaten alive!” A girl laughed, followed by the rest of the class joining in.

“I think so, but I hope not.” Suga sighed. “Seeing as this is the class before lunch, I’m not going to follow the lesson schedule  _ exactly _ . Instead of ending with it, we’re starting with a pop quiz.” He grabbed the stack and laughed at the groan. “But look at it this way! You’re not as hungry now, so you’ll do better and you won’t be as worried about it as you eat.” He passed out the quizzes. “I was told to give you ten minutes…” he looked at the clock. “You have ten minutes starting now.”

Quiet scratches of pencils and pens on paper filled the room and Suga watched closely. 

“Five minutes.” He announced and the scratching got more furious.

He smiled at the silence.

He never had moments like this in class.

“Time.” He called and all the pens went down with a moan.

The class went smoothly and soon it was time for lunch. Now this… this was the part Suga was dreading. He hadn’t had lunch on a school day with only other adults before. What was he supposed to do? What would he talk about!? WHAT WOULD HE EAT?! Crud… he was used to eating the lunch in the first graders had in the cafeteria with everyone else. 

The bel for the  end of class rang. “Okay. Don’t forget Sawamura-sense will be collecting your homework tomorrow, so if you didn’t write it down, its on the whiteboard.”

“HEY HEY HEY!!!” 

“Bokuto-sensei!”

“Hello?” Suga eyed the grey and black haired teacher that came running into the classroom.

“Bro, you find-” Black spiky hair stopped in the doorway. “Oya oya?”

“Oya oya oya.”

“Why do I feel like I was just priced for being set up with another teacher?” Suga asked the two.

“Dude…” Spiky hair smiled.

“Perfect!” Bokuto laughed.

“Aren’t high schoolers supposed to be ravenous bottomless pits whose sole purpose is to eat and sass?” Spiky hair laughed. “Get to lunch!”

“Yes sensei!” The students laughed, shoved things into their bags, and ran out the door.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. Teach chemistry up here in the high school.”

“Sugawara Koushi. First grade.” They shook hands.

“And I’m Bokuto Koutarou. I teach the ninth grade science class.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“We eat lunch with Daichi, so we figured we’d join you.” Bokuto laughed.

“Suga!” A voice called to him.

“Yachi!” He waved.

“I don’t have a lot of time, I got the nurse to watch the second graders for a few minutes at lunch.” She panted. “Here.” She shoved a bento at him. “I figured you would forget that the high school teachers don’t eat with the students and you wouldn’t bring a lunch.”

“Thank you so much.” Suga sighed. “Now go save Asahi from the second graders. Poor man is probably on the verge of a panic attack.”

“See you this weekend!” She waved and ran away.

“You girlfriend is cute.” Bokuto smiled.

“Oh, she’s not my girlfriend. I’m gay as they come.” He waved without thinking.

“So she’s available?” Kuroo whispered.

“Ohhhhhh.” Bokuto sighed. “Bro, this is amazing.”

Suga just eyed the pair. 

* * *

At the end of the day, Suga and Daichi ran into each other again in the faculty locker room.

“Your students are amazing.” Suga smiled.

“Then they were just showing off for you.” Daichi laughed.

“Your homeroom mentioned something about a festival?”

“Oh. Every year the students in the high school put on a festival to raise money for various charities. Our class is raising money for the animal shelter downtown.”

“Oh.” Suga smiled. “What are you doing for it then? I just kinda let them talk amongst themselves. They seemed to have it under control.” He bent to put on his shoes.  _ Thighs… oh my god… those… Daichi’s… hnnnnng….. _

“Well the class will have an adoption booth for the pets to try and help clear the shelter a bit. And then the students on the volleyball team talked me and a few others into a kissing booth.”

Suga’s hand slipped and he went head first into the lockers.

“Suga!” Daichi helped him sit down.

“A kissing booth, you say?”

“Yeah…” Daichi rubbed the back if his neck.

_ A nervous tick _ , Suga assumed.

“Somehow Ukai agreed to it.” Daichi shook his head with a laugh. “Even agreed to be a part of it.”

“Who else is-”

“Kuroo is, cause I blackmailed him into it. And Shimuzu from the art department and Tadakoro from home economics and Nanami from the music department as well.”

“Big group.”

“Mmm.” Daichi sighed. “We’re rotating.”

“Well…”  _ This is it Suga. Don’t blow it! _ “Let me know when it's your shift and I’ll come and kiss you.” Suga smiled. “It is for a good cause, the middle school volleyball coach should support the highs school team, and it isn’t like I wouldn’t enjoy it.” He grabbed his water. “I’ll see you around, Daichi.” He waved and left the locker room.

  
  


_ Nailed it! _ He clenched his fist happily.

* * *

 

 

Suga wandered around the high school festival. It was big and bustling and Suga was happy to say he and his class had helped out a bit.

He had mentioned it to teachers, his students, the other faculty. And it seemed that the entire elementary school was there and most of the middle school as well.

Stalls were running out of things and sending students into town.

The game booth didn’t have enough equipment so it was operating in batches.

And then he spotted Bokuto and Kuroo who waved to him. 

“Hello Suga-sensei.” Kuroo threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Kuroo-sensei.” Suga eyed the man suspiciously.

“We heard about your little conversation with Daichi in the locker room.” Bokuto cosied up next to him.

“Did you?”

“Mmmm.” Kuroo nodded. “And Daichi’s shift is ending in five minutes.”

“Is it?” Suga swallowed. 

“And there’s no line for him. Tadokoro, yeah. Him no.” Bokuto started pulling him.

“I was actually put two kittens on hold and am going to pick them up now.” Suga bit his lip. “And with everything running out, I don’t”

“We’ll get the kittens.” Bokuto shoved him at the kissing booth as they rounded the corner.

“You just get your ChapStick ready.” Kuroo gave him another push.

“Daichi doesn’t like super wet kisses until he’s been properly seduced.” Bokuto pushed him.

“Don’t be to aggressive.” Kuroo pushed. 

“Have your dollar ready.” Bokuto pushed.

“And get to it!”

He was now right in front of the ‘Kiss a Teacher’ booth. True to their word, Daichi had no one lined up in front of him, so Suga reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill. 

“S-Suga.”

_ Daichi is cute when he blushes _ ...

_ Me on the other hand… I look like a tomato. _

“A very cute tomato.” Daichi was now crimson.

“Did I say that outloud?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

_ Now I’M crimson. _

“I have a dollar.” Suga held up the crisp bill.

“Do you?”

“And I would like to buy a kiss.”

“Ah… okay.” Daichi shifted in his seat.

Suga handed over the dollar and sat down in front of him.

“Here I go.” Daichi leaned forwards, clearly aiming for Suga’s cheek.

The last second, Suga turned his head and their lips made contact.

_ Soft! _

Suga swallowed as he pulled away.

“You wanna… go on a dinner date with me tonight?” Daichi blinked.

Words were not in Suga’s mental capacity at the moment, so he just nodded.

“SUUUUUGAAAAAAAAA!”

“WE GOT THE KITTENS FOR YOU!”

“Kittens?”

“They were so soft… and fluffy.”

Bokuto and Kuroo were walking towards them, a cat carrier between the two of them.

“Hello, my new babies.” Suga stuck his finger in the carrier and cooed at them. “Are you ready to go home now?”

One of them started batting at it while the other just eyed Daichi through the metal bars.

“Suga…” Daichi whispered. “Its so cute…”

“That one eying you is a Norwegian Forest kitten named Nelson and this one is a Siberian named Teddy.” Suga smiled. 

“Can I… hold one?”

“How about at my place over dinner?”

Daichi eyed him, now the speechless one, and just responded with a nod.

“Let’s go then.”

Daichi grabbed his coat and the two headed for the parking lot.

Dinner was waiting.

* * *

 


End file.
